The goal of the University of Iowa/Mayo Clinic Lymphoma SPORE (UI/MC Lymphoma SPORE) Career Development Program (CDP) is to develop knowledgeable, well-trained scientists experienced in multidisciplinary research for future studies in translational lymphoma research. The provision of ample opportunities for training and career enhancement is a top priority of the University of Iowa and Mayo Clinic scientific communities. The extensive research and training base available at these two institutions provides strong support for the UI/MC Lymphoma SPORE CDP. The primary objectives of the CDP are to: (1) train young investigators (senior postdoctoral fellows and young faculty) in translational, multidisciplinary clinical or basic lymphoma research;(2) redirect established investigators to further lymphoma research;and (3) collaborate with investigators from other institutions who are interested in pursuing a research career in translational lymphoma research. During the initial funding period 6 young investigators received awards. Their work has led to the discovery of novel translocations, potential new methods of antigen presentation, and new treatments that are now being tested in clinical trials. During the next funding period, the UI/MC Lymphoma SPORE will maintain: (1) a stringent candidate selection system;(2) comprehensive trainee guidance by a mentor and other investigators from both sites;(3) support through a scientific mentor group (the Individual Trainee Advisory Committee) comprised of investigators from both sites with expertise in each trainee's area of interest;(4) multi-disciplinary research courses and on-going training activities such as the Multidisciplinary Cancer Seminar Series and Lymphoma Group meetings at both sites;(5) encouragement of collaboration with Investigator Group meetings at both sites;(6) encouragement of collaboration with investigators at both Iowa and Mayo and (7) opportunities for research enhancement through the Developmental Research Program.